1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mascara brush for making up eyelashes, and more particularly to a mascara brush suitable for making up eyelashes of the Orientals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mascara brushes are usually used for making up eyelashes. FIG.7 is a schematic view of a conventional mascara brush 101. The mascara brush 101 is manufactured in such a way that bristles of a predetermined length are clamped between two spirally intertwisted wire cores. FIG. 8 is a sectional view of the conventional mascara brush 101. As shown in FIG. 8, the conventional mascara brush 101 has a circular shaped section thereof.
Mascara application is performed by coating the mascara brush 101 with mascara filled in a mascara container and upwardly combing the eyelashes with the conventional mascara brush to retain the eyelashes being rolled up.
Since the conventional mascara brush 101 is manufactured to have such a circular profile, mascara is applied to the eyelashes before the bristles of the mascara brush sufficiently go into spaces between the eyelashes. As a consequence, the conventional approach causes air bubbles (air voids) or mascara aggregation as well as failing to obtain a uniform transfer of the mascara to the eyelashes.
Once the air bubbles are generated or the mascara is clotted as above, the eyelashes are not rolled up and look stained, rather giving an unwelcome look to others.
Further, if the eyelashes with the mascara aggregation are exposed to the wind, the mascara may be separated from the eyelashes and go into a user""s eyes, thereby causing a visual obstruction, and if the mascara is even dropped onto her skin, a dermal trouble may be incurred.
To overcome the aforementioned shortcomings of the conventional mascara brush, U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,520 suggests a mascara brush, wherein bristles of different lengths are crossly distributed on a wire core, so that delivery of mascara is ensured in a uniform level and mascara aggregation is also prevented.
In the meantime, a mascara applicator having a substantially triangular or a polygonal section is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,248.
In addition, a mascara brush of a polygonal section (bivalved, triangular, tetragonal, pentagonal, or hexagonal shape) is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,193. The above brushes have reentrant surfaces between respective corners. In view of the reentrant surfaces of the brushes, sufficient amount of mascara can be transferred on the brushes and the mascara aggregation does not happen during a user""s application of the mascara onto her eyelashes.
The above mascara brushes, however, are suitable in use for Westerners but not for the Orientals since Westerners""eyelashes are relatively longer and have a roll-up shape by nature. With thicker bristles, a larger section, and wider ridges, the mascara brushes are rather inconvenient for the Orientals, whose eyelashes are shorter and downwardly curved. Additionally, the mascara brushes have another drawback that mascara may be applied thereto too much due to the reentrant surfaces.
According to a thesis issued in 1991 on J. Soc. Cosmet. Chem. Japan. Vol. 24. No. 3 by Japanese Hiroko Hoshiya, Yasuyuki Yamamoto, and Massashi Fujii, entitled xe2x80x9cGood Choice of Mascara for Your Eyes and Lashesxe2x80x9d, eyelashes of the Japanese are 6 mm long on the average, but 4 mm, if short. The Orientals have been found to have much shorter eyelashes than Westerners. Therefore, it is needed to develop a mascara brush suitable for the Orientals including the Koreans having similar physical conditions to the Japanese.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a mascara brush for making up eyelashes, which can obviate disadvantages of conventional mascara brushes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mascara brush for making up eyelashes suitable for the Orientals whose eyelashes are shorter and downwardly curved.
It is further another object of the present invention to provide a mascara brush for making up eyelashes, which can minimize troublesomeness applied to eyes during making up the eyelashes.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a mascara brush for making up eyelashes, which can achieve an excellent application of mascara without incurring mascara aggregation by making bristles of the mascara brush smoothly going into spaces between the respective eyelashes.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided a mascara brush for making up eyelashes according to the present invention. The mascara brush is characterized in having a triangular shape in cross-section and making ridges of a predetermined width being formed at vertexes of the triangular section.
To be specific, the mascara brush according to the present invention comprises a spirally twisted wire core at the center thereof and a plurality of bristles, each being fitted into the wire core at one end thereof and being outwardly extended at the other end thereof. The bristles are 5 milsxcx9c6 mils thick and distributed on the wire core to be installed in 30 to 40 numbers per turn of the spirally twisted wire core.
The section of the mascara brush is a triangular shape, ridges of 1.7 mm to 2 mm wide are formed on the vertexes of the triangular section, and a distance from the a bottom to each ridge of the triangular section of the mascara brush ranges anywhere from 5.5 mm to 6 mm long.